Get Some Rest
by 2brokefrozengirls
Summary: Elsa is overworking herself, and Anna won't rest until she makes sure that Elsa does herself. Elsanna PWP, sisterly fluff, incest. DL;DR.


**Hey, so I'm really into Elsanna and Frozen and basically anything Disney (mostly Frozen though), and this is my first Elsanna fic, it'll probably just be a one-shot or a two-shot (basically what I call a one shot with two story sides, meaning two chapters) and it may be bad so yeah lemme know what you think. I don't own Disney or Frozen or anything, really.**

Elsa sighed, looking down at all the papers covering her desk. She looked out the window, noticing the sun had almost completely set, leaving the sky dark blue with orange and brown hues. _Is the day already ending?_ Doing the work of both a king and queen at the same pace was much harder than Elsa had anticipated it to be. She rarely ate, except in the evening, she rarely got enough sleep, and worst of all, she never got to spend enough time with her dear sister, Anna. Oh, how she wished she could spend time with her.

It had been about 4 months since Elsa's winter, and at this point, a real Arendelle winter was not far away. The citizens of Arendelle has all easily accepted Elsa's powers after the thaw, as they realized it was not a choice she had made, and after all, it was a rather beautiful power complimenting such a beautiful young woman. But they weren't quite so beautiful when they froze her baby sister seconds away from death. Both her and Anna still have nightmares of the deep freeze, more frequently Elsa, and she was still deathly afraid of hurting Anna, even though it was easier to control her powers.

But it wasn't just her powers that she was afraid would hurt her sister.

Throughout her whole life, she had loved her sister intensely, and missed her so much. She spent about 95% of her isolated life crying about Anna, and cursing her parents for locking them away from eachother. It's abnormal to grow up in a home locked away from your family. After the winter, Elsa had found herself even more attached to her sister, from feelings of familial protection, and it was just nice to be reunited. But in the last few months, she found her sisterly affection towards her sister had unfortunately become more than most people would consider acceptable, and she tried her hardest to stop the feelings, but could not get rid of them, and now she just lived every day with wrong feelings towards her family.

 _But how could it be wrong when she makes me feel so good and happy for once in my life?_

Elsa hated herself for it, and she hated herself every second of everyday, but no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of the feelings she had, it never worked and they would just be fresh in her mind, more prominent than ever. She knew that avoiding Anna for some period of time would probably be best for ridding herself of the feelings, but she loved and missed her too much to ever do that to either of them. She'd probably cry herself to death if things ever came to that.

Elsa sat at her desk for what could have been hours with tears in her eyes from all her thoughts, when a light shuffling disrupted her from them, which she was slightly grateful for. "Elsa?" A soft voice called from behind her. She smiled at the soothing, familiar voice.

The smile on Elsa's face faltered slightly when she turned around and saw a frown on her sisters face. "Elsa. It's past midnight," Anna stated, the frown still there. "When are you going to stop working and get some rest?"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable pout on her sisters face. Anna crossed her arms as Elsa chuckled at her, though her heart fluttered a little and she fought off a smile just at the sound of Elsa's voice. Elsa stopped and sighed slightly. "I don't know. When I finish it, I guess...?" She said almost like a question.

"Oh, please Elsa. You never eat anything or get enough rest. Some sleep is well overdue," Anna said, her tone taking a much more serious tone that made Elsa's eyes widen. Since when was Anna ever this serious about... well, anything really? "I suppose you're right, Anna..." Elsa said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes and let out a tiny yawn, which Anna found very cute.

But then again, everything about Elsa was cute, beautiful, amazing to her. And she loved it. And she loved her. And Anna knew it was wrong. Yet she knew she couldn't really hide it for much longer.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go to bed," Anna said cheerfully, leading a slightly disoriented Elsa to her bed after she had quickly changed into a nightgown behind a curtain, hoping she would get the subtle hint and would let Anna sleep with her. Anna loved waking up next to Elsa. It was always a nice start to the day when the most beautiful thing on the entire planet was right in front of her.

Or on top of her, as she always dreamed of.

Anna shook away her thoughts as she pushed Elsa onto the bed lightly, giggling as she flopped down and lay there motionless, not even bothering to get under the covers. "Come on Elsa, get under the covers," Anna said, amused when Elsa didn't move. A wicked idea popped into her head and Anna grinned, walking around to the other side of the bed, wrapping her arms around Elsa and laughing at her shrill shriek as she picked up her sister, freeing one hand to move the blanket before tossing Elsa back down on the bed gently. Elsa groaned as Anna reached over to pull the covers over her. "Anna?" She said weakly. "Yeah?" Anna answered back, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face.

"You're so dead," Elsa growled playfully as she grabbed Anna's arms and pulled her down onto the bed quickly, making Anna land awkwardly on top of her older sister. They both giggled quietly and Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister, enclosing them in a tight embrace. Anna kissed her cheek lightly before pulling away, realizing that this was probably the worst time to do that, as she was basically straddling Elsa. She backed away a little, still on top of her sister and still looking her in the eyes, the smile on her face long gone as thoughts ran through her mind. _She's obviously noticed me staring at her like a weirdo, not to mention the position we are in. Dammit,_ Anna thought. But she didn't know what to do anymore. She just froze, staring Elsa in the face. She was in too deep now.

The smile on Elsa's face disappeared as quickly as the feeling of sleep left her and was replaced with a feeling of extreme nervousness. Anna stopped everything she was doing and was just frozen and staring at her. Elsa didn't know how to react except for silence. She looked back at Anna, not realizing she had been slowly leaning closer. "An-" she started, but got interrupted by Anna's hand slowly stroking her face. "Elsa. Just- shh." Anna tried speaking but failed miserably, smacking herself in the face mentally. After a few more moments of silence, Elsa saw a different look in Anna's eyes that she hadn't seen before. Her face was blank, emotionless, as if she had seen a ghost, but her normally real eyes were now a bold, darker turquoise, and she saw something in them that made her excited and nervous as she looked into them. Elsa could look into Anna's eyes all day. They were beautiful.

"A-Anna?" Elsa managed to say, her heart pounding with nervousness as Anna leaned a little closer. "Quiet, Elsa," Anna breathed out shakily, her face just a couple inches from Elsa's. She looked down at her lips. They were beautiful. They looked soft and-

Before either of them knew it, their lips had connected. Anna's hand still on Elsa's face, she cupped her cheek as they kissed, Elsa wrapping her arms tighter around Anna. Sparks were erupting within the both of them, but Anna pulled away slightly, her eyes wide. "Elsa, I-I'm so-" she said, before Elsa pulled her back, their lips meeting again, the sparks flying within them even stronger now. Elsa moaned softly as the warmth of the sparks got stronger, the sound sending a small wave of heat through Anna. She let out a soft whimper, Elsa taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss, her tongue peeping out slightly, meetings Anna's as their lips moved together. She was so happy that this was finally happening.

Anna gasped at the amazing sensations, allowing Elsa to deepen the kiss. She couldn't believe this was happening, after waiting for what felt like forever. The warmth moving through her was increasing, making it almost impossible for her to stay still. Elsa's lips left her own and began trailing kisses down her face, down to Anna's neck- which she found was extremely sensitive. Anna moaned lightly at the sensation of Elsa's cool lips against the base of her neck, and she only got louder as Elsa sucked, leaving a red mark that would definitely be purple tomorrow. Elsa tried to get more comfortable and shifted her lap beneath Anna, her eyes widening and a moan leaving her throat in unison with Anna as they both realized what feelings were just created. The crazily intense warmth in the both of them had now moved lower. leaving them panting and slightly red in the face.

"I don't think I'm sleepy anymore," Elsa said sheepishly, shooting a small grin at Anna. Anna giggled a little bit and smirked. "But you need to get some rest," she said slowly as her smirk grew wider. "Oh yeah? Make me," Elsa challenged. "Oh, I'll make you sleepy again for sure," Anna said seductively. She pulled Elsa up from the bed and lifted herself slightly before removing Elsa's night gown slowly, giving her time to hesitate. When she didn't, she pulled it off and tossed it aside, leaving Elsa in nothing but a small, short, skimpy underdress. She stared at her sister for a few seconds before removing her own, leaving her in something similar to Elsa. She grinned and pushed her back down onto the bed before leaning down to kiss Elsa again.

The redhead aimed for Elsa's lips and went down to her neck at the last second, kissing and nibbling it lightly, leaving multiple little marks all over, and leaving Elsa even more aroused. "Anna," Elsa moaned out softly, even further increasing the burning flame between the both of them. Anna kept kissing Elsa's neck, making her way down to the base of her neck, kissing and sucking lightly across her collarbones. Elsa moaned Anna's name louder, the now throbbing heat low in her body demanding to be sated. Her hips rolled under Anna, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the both of them as lower parts of them made contact. They could both feel how aroused they were for each other.

Anna pulled her face away from Elsa, taking a few seconds to admire her sisters pristine, almost nude form, her face flushed, her normally azure eyes a dark, glassy, navy blue, her lips parted, taking short shallow breaths.

It was beautiful.

As Anna returned to kiss her, she gently slid her hand down to Elsa's legs, sliding it gently up her leg, past her hips and onto her stomach, tracing little patterns on the smooth skin. Elsa's breathing was shallow and her hips rose and fell beneath Anna, grinding against her, causing moans from the both of them.

Anna pulled away from the kiss, blushing even deeper as she felt wetness on her thigh. She wasn't totally sure who it was from. She looked at the dark eyed Elsa. "May I?" Anna asked, her fingers playing with the bottom of the little thin underdress Elsa wore. Elsa nodded quickly, too flustered to comprehend anything, and within a few seconds, the fabric was removed from her body, leaving her bare in front of Anna, which felt... good. She felt her face heat up as her sister ogled her naked body, her jaw dropping slightly. Despite Elsa's now pounding arousal, she found the bottom of Anna's skimpy underdress, pulling it over her head, leaving her bare as well. Elsa couldn't help but stare.

"Oh my god, Anna... you are beyond beautiful," Elsa moaned as Anna sat back on her heated lap. "You're much beautifuller than I am, my Queen," Anna said flirtatiously as she rocked her hips lightly, a moan pouring from Elsa's lips. She suppressed a moan herself and looked Elsa in the eyes. "Do you want me?" Anna asked huskily. Elsa just gasped and nodded as her younger sister rocked against her harder. Anna smiled and slowed her hips and kissed her collarbones, trailing lightly over the marks already there from before, and made her way down to Elsa's breasts, kissing over them before taking a nipple in her mouth, massaging the other breast in her hand. The blonde arched her back, moaning out her sisters name as her tongue flicked over her nipple, sending waves of pleasure through her. Anna switched breasts, doing the same to the neglected one. Elsa's moans were doing nothing but turning her on even more. Her core was throbbing with heat and she felt the wetness practically dripping down her thigh, knowing exactly who it was from this time.

"A-ah..." Elsa moaned incoherently as she felt Anna's free hand travel south, tracing more patterns around her stomach. As she gradually traced lower and lower, Elsa lost more and more control of her arousal, her hips bucking involuntarily every time Anna's hand got closer to where it needed to be.

Anna placed a kiss on Elsa's stomach before smoothly backing up, settling herself comfortably between her sisters legs, gripping her thighs lightly. "Do you need me?" Anna asked, the huskiness in her voice uncontrollable at this point. "Yes Anna! I need you so badly right now!" she moaned loudly as the throbbing was becoming near unbearable. Anna just smiled as she spread Elsa's legs, dragging her fingers up her right thigh, both amused and aroused by how much Elsa was squirming in anticipation.

Anna's fingers finally met Elsa's wetness, a loud moan tore itself from her throat, her hips grinding themselves into the redheads hand. Elsa gasped loudly and threw her head back in ecstatic bliss as Anna's fingers found her most sensitive part, rubbing it in slow circles. "A-Anna!" she cried out, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Do you like this?" Anna asked playfully, her other free hand traveling up to grasp Elsa's. "God, yes..." the blonde moaned out, squeezing Anna's hand tighter and tighter. The waves of pleasure coursing through her body were incredible, almost too much, and she loved every second of it.

Elsa felt Anna's hand leave hers, snaking back down and gripping

her left thigh. "Well, your majesty, tell me if you like this," Anna said with a sexy smirk before removing her fingers from Elsa's most sensitive spot, eliciting a frustrated whine that was immediately cancelled out by the loudest moan that was ever produced by her, followed by a cry of her sisters name as Anna leaned down and took a long lick of her sisters wetness, trailing all the way up to her clit before flicking her tongue over it, making Elsa's hips jerk and making a strangled moan echo through the room. At a time like this, both girls were happy that they were in a secluded room at the end of a hallway.

Anna swirled her tongue over the sensitive bud before sucking on it, every movement Anna's mouth made created a new moan that poured from Elsa. Elsa was in heaven, no matter how wrong it may be. Anna didn't think that Elsa could get much louder, but she was proved wrong as she added 2 fingers inside her and began sucking and licking harder. Elsa gasped and cried out louder than she had ever done before when Anna curled her fingers, moving them around inside of her. "Y-Yes, Anna!" she practically screamed as the pleasure took over. She was so close, she could feel it, and she was pretty sure that Anna could feel it too.

Anna smirked as she felt Elsa contract around her fingers. "Are you close?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. "YES!" Elsa moaned, her hips bucking into Anna's hand and face. "Come on Elsa, you're almost there," Anna whispered into her. Elsa's cries were reaching a volume peak, she was practically no longer in control of her moans or her hips. To finish everything off nicely, Anna curled her fingers inside her sister as much as they would go, ceasing the flicking of her tongue before sucking hard.

With a scream of Anna's name, Elsa came undone, her head back, her back arching off the bed, her hips jerking as she screamed and panted her sisters name. It took a minute or two for Elsa to fully recover from the finish. When she recovered, she looked over at Anna, who was looking very flushed but happy.

"Anna, I-wow," she managed to get out, her mind still fogged up, sleepiness beginning to take over. So it worked. Anna grinned. "I know. Wow," she said, strain apparent in her voice, her body visibly squirming. Elsa saw the wetness running down her leg. She moved over to reach for Anna but she stopped her. "Elsa, it's okay, you're tired."

Elsa had one more question. "But shouldn't we talk about-" Anna stopped her again. "It's alright," she smiled as Elsa yawned. "We can do... that and talk about things in the morning, okay?" Elsa just nodded drowsily and closed her eyes, snuggling up to a warm redheaded girl and falling into the best sleep she would have ever had.


End file.
